Bayushi Baku
Bayushi Baku was a vengeful Bayushi Guardian Spirit that roamed Rokugan in loyal service to the Bayushi family long after his death. His memory was erased by the Lying Darkness, and as such has no knowledge of why he served the Bayushi as he did. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 29 Baku's Loyalty Not much was known about Baku's life as his history and memories were destroyed when the histories at Shiro no Soshi were attacked by the Lying Darkness. Baku was a loyal samurai, but did not serve the Scorpion Clan Champion or the Empire. He served only the Bayushi family, his bonds of loyalty existed beyond life and into death. After his demise, Baku did not go to another realm, remaining in Rokugan to continue his mission, and serving the Bayushi Family. His view of the world was distorted through a mask of death and pain. He could only percieve others between the polar opposites of his duty: they were either threats or not. To Baku, people were either friends or enemies with no middle ground between. If he saw a friend, he would do nothing. If he saw someone as an enemy, he would kill him. Unfinished Business, Part II Ambition & Death Baku was given the title "Guardian of Temptation", and charged with the duty of keeping the bloodsword Ambition guarded. Baku was ordered to perform seppuku, making him rise as a spirit to perform this duty even in death. The truth was that Baku coveted the sword, and by giving his life he could remain forever near it. A Part of Destiny by Ree Soesbee Scorpion Clan Coup During the hundreds of years the vigil over the sword twisted Baku's mind until it was finally released to Bayushi Shoju's hands in 1123. Scorpion Clan Coup, Part I The Clan War During the Clan War, when the Scorpion were outlaws, Baku became a vengeful spirit. He roamed the Scorpion Provinces murdering any Imperial Legionnaires he found. He left only widows and orphans in his wake, remorselessly. He only stopped when he encountered Bayushi Yojiro leading legionnaires, carrying Itsuwari. Bayushi Aramasu Baku traveled to the Mantis Island of Spice to meet Bayushi Aramasu, Bayushi Aramoro's son who had been fostered to the Mantis Clan . Aramasu had spied upon the Mantis during that time and Baku came to collect his secrets. Surprisingly Aramasu decided not to lie or betray those who had fostered him, and he forsook his allegiance to the Scorpion Clan to become a Mantis. War of Spirits Years came and went in which there were no news about him, until Baku appeared at the height of the War of Spirits and offered his aid... to another spirit. He cunningly gained the trust of Hantei XVI and promptly led him into epic defeat in a trap that Toturi's followers had set at Beiden Pass, helping to save the Empire from the armies of the Steel Chrysanthemum. Battle of Quiet Winds (Spirit Wars flavor) Baku believed one should never deny one's nature. Bayushi Baku (Spirit Wars flavor) Shadowed Tower Baku disappeared for a time after this until he returned once more late in 1159 when he sensed the conflict within the Scorpion Clan. He attacked Bayushi Yojiro in Kyuden Bayushi, sensing something was wrong with the Scorpion Champion, only to discover that Yojiro was no longer the Champion. The new Champion, Bayushi Sunetra, had been masquerading as Yojiro to allow Yojiro the freedom of pursuing the Shadowed Tower. Sunetra asked for Baku's assistance in destroying the Tower, but Baku was not sure what to do. Gozoku In 1166 Baku made clear his support to destroy the new Gozoku, which was built upon the remnants of the destroyed Shadowed Tower, but in this new aspect had extended his claws over several Clans. Bayushi Sunetra believed Baku had been Bayushi Atsuki's lieutenant in the first Gozoku, and even if Baku could not remember it, he was steeled to fight them, the remorseful spirit of Baku against the vengeful spirit of Atsuki. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Bayushi Kamnan Baku aided in the ambush of Bayushi Kamnan, a triple agent working for the Shadowed Tower. Kamnan was lured by Sunetra, currently the Underhand of the Emperor, and led to the Mantis states in Ryoko Owari. There Baku, Yoritomo Naizen and his Mantis forces killed Kamnan in revenge for the assassination of Yoritomo Aramasu. Baku used his powers as a spirit to change into the guise of Kamnan and infiltrated the Gozoku, aquiring part of Kamnan's memories. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Atsuki Uncovered Baku reported to Sunetra that Bayushi Atsuki, the former leader of the Shadowed Tower, was alive and behind the Gozoku conspiracy. Baku did not know why Atsuki used maho during the Tower time, but he surely needed the magic for some purpose. Atsuki was hidden in one of a handful of Ashalan-built towers deep within the Plains Above Evil. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf This information was instrumental in the downfall of the Gozoku. See also * Bayushi Baku/Meta External Links * Bayushi Baku (Forbidden Knowledge) * Bayushi Baku Exp (Spirit Wars) * Bayushi Baku Exp2 (Wrath of Emperor) * Bayushi Baku Exp3 (Lotus) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Spirits